peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Crane Pan Read Along
Narrator: This is the story of Crane Pan. You can read along with me in your book. You'll know when it's time to turn the page when the chimes ring like this. (chimes ringing) Let's begin now. Viper and her brothers, the twins, Pixie and Dixie, were restless. It was almost their bedtime, but they weren't sleepy at all. "What shall we play?" asked Pixie, with a sigh. "I'm tired of all our old games." "Well," said Viper, "I could tell you a story about Master Crane." "Hurray!" shouted Pixie and Dixie. So Viper told them about Master Crane and the pirates. Viper knew lots of stories about Master Crane. Crane was a magical bird who lived in Never Land with his friends, the Lost Animals, and a French hamster named Bijou Ham-Ham. In Viper's stories, Crane and his friends had lots of exciting adventures. After Viper had finished this story, Pixie and Dixie pretended to be pirates. "Take that!" shouted Pixie, as he waved his toy sword. Just then the children heard a voice just outside their window. "It must be around here somewhere," the voice said. The children looked out. It was Master Crane! Crane flew by the nursery window often. He loved Viper's stories, especially since they were all about him! But the last time he had visited the nursery he had left something behind. "Have you seen my shadow?" Crane asked. "Oh, Crane," said Viper with a chuckle. "Here's your shadow. Sit down and I'll sew it back on!" While Viper sewed Crane's shadow back on, her brothers asked Crane about Never Land. "Never Land!" said Crane with a laugh. "It's a wonderful place! I'll take you there," he offered. "Once we're there, Viper, you can tell the Lost Animals your stories. And Pixie and Dixie can help us fight pirates!" "But how can we get there?" Viper asked. "That's easy. All you've got to do is fly. Just think happy thoughts," Crane told them. The children thought their happiest thoughts, but they still couldn't fly. "We won't be able to go with you," said a disappointed Viper. Crane was puzzled for a moment, but then he laughed. "I forgot the pixie dust!" he said. He sprinkled some of Bijou's magic dust on the children. In no time at all they were flying through the air on their way to Never Land! Before the children knew it, they had reached Never Land. Viper sighed and said, "Oh, Crane, it's just as I dreamed it would be!" Suddenly they heard a mighty boom, and a cannonball zoomed past them! It had come from the pirate ship below, which belonged to Captain Negaduck, Crane's enemy, and a hungry alligator named Ben Ali Gator had swallowed it. Now, Negaduck spent all his time trying to catch Crane. "Don't be scared!" said Crane. "We can outfly him easily." Crane brought Viper and her brothers to his home. He lived in a secret underground hideout with Megavolt, Tank Muddlefoot, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Honker Muddlefoot were waiting outside to welcome Master Crane and his new friends. They were happy to hear that Viper was going to tell them stories. But Bijou was unhappy. She thought Crane liked his new friends better than he liked her! She was especially jealous of Viper. So while Crane showed Viper, Pixie, and Dixie his secret hideout, Bijou flew away. Later, the Lost Animals offered to take Dixie and Pixie on a tour of Never Land. "Oh, boy!" said Dixie as they marched through the jungle. "I bet we'll have plenty of exciting adventures here!" As the boys followed Pixie through the jungle, none of them noticed all the mysterious eyes that watched them from behind the bushes and trees! Without warning, a group of alley cats leaped out of the bushes and grabbed the boys! The alley cats tied up the boys and took them to the alley cat village. At the village, Scat Cat, the leader of the alley cats, was waiting for them. He was very angry. "Where is my niece, Princess Hello Kitty?" he asked the Lost Animals. "What have you done with her?" "We haven't done anything with her," said the boys. "Will you let us go now?" "No," answered Scat Cat. Meanwhile, Crane was giving Viper her own tour of Never Land. As they flew, Crane suddenly noticed Captain Negaduck and his henchmen, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump, in a small boat. They were heading for Skull Rock and they were not alone. They had captured Princess Hello Kitty. Crane and Viper flew closer. "If you don't tell us where Master Crane's secret hideout is, we will leave you here!" Negaduck said to Hello Kitty. But Hello Kitty refused even to look at Negaduck. At once Crane flew down to rescue Hello Kitty. "Stop what you're doing, Negaduck, or you'll have to answer me!" Crane shouted. Negaduck and Crane began fighting, but Crane was much too quick for the evil duck. In the water nearby, Ben Ali watched as Crane and Negaduck fought. It was the very same alligator that had once swallowed Captain Negaduck's hand. Ben Ali had liked the taste so much that he always followed Negaduck around, hoping to get another bite! Captain Negaduck was no match for Crane, and he soon fell into the water. Ben Ali has been waiting for this chance! Negaduck, however, was determined to escape his gaping jaws. "Stan! Heff!" he shouted. "Save me!" "We're coming, boss, we're coming! Hold on!" Stan shouted, as he and Heff rowed swiftly towards Negaduck. While Stan and Heff rescued Negaduck from the alligator, Crane quickly untied Hello Kitty. Then Crane flew away, carrying Hello Kitty in his wings. Viper followed them to the alley cat village. Scat Cat was very happy to get his niece back. He released all the boys at once. Then he gave orders for a big celebration. Everyone sang and danced and had a wonderful time. After the party, Crane, Viper, and all the boys went back to the secret hideout. Bijou hadn't gone to the party. She was still jealous of Viper, and when everyone returned, Bijou flew off by herself. She was so angry that she didn't notice someone watching her. Suddenly, the little hamster found herself trapped in someone's cap! Stan and Heff hurried back to the ship with Bijou. Once aboard the ship, Stan and Heff released Bijou. "Welcome aboard, Miss Bijou," said Negaduck. "I am sure you have noticed," he continued, "that things have gone from bad to worse on this island since that girl Viper arrived. Tomorrow I'll be leaving this island forever. I'll take Viper to sea with me if you tell me where I can find her." All Bijou wanted was to get rid of Viper. She dipped her paws in some ink, then on the map she showed Negaduck where the hideout was. She didn't know Negaduck was really after Crane! "You've been most helpful!" sneered Negaduck. "Now I have Master Crane where I want him!" Negaduck locked Bijou in a jar and ordered the "Disney Afternoon" villains to surround Crane's hideout. Meanwhile, Viper and her brothers had decided it was time to go home. The Lost Animals wanted to join them, but Crane didn't want to leave Never Land. So he stayed behind in the hideout, and never saw the "Disney Afternoon" villains capture Viper and the boys as they left. The "Disney Afternoon" villains took Viper and the boys to the ship. They tied the frightened children to the big mast. "I'll give you a choice," said Negaduck. "Become pirates or walk the plank!" When Bijou had heard Negaduck's plan, she knew she had to warn Crane. She was finally able to pop the lid off the jar and escape! Then she quickly flew back to the hideout. Excitedly she told Crane that he had to save Viper and the boys. Back on the pirate ship, Negaduck was demanding an answer. "What will it be," said Negaduck, "a pirate's life or the plank?" "I'm sure Crane will rescue us," Viper whispered to the boys. Then, bravely, she said to Negaduck, "We will never become pirates! We will die first!" And she walked onto the plank and jumped off. Everyone waited for the splash, but the splash never came. Crane arrived just in time to catch Viper as she fell. "Oh, Crane, I knew you would come!" Viper said happily. Crane took Viper to a safe place. Then he returned to fight Negaduck. "I'll get you this time, Master Crane," cried Negaduck. The two began fighting while the boys and the "Disney Afternoon" villains watched. As always, Crane was much quicker than the duck. They fought all the way up to the ship's rigging. As Negaduck jabbed his sword at Crane, he lost his balance. Much to the delight of Ben Ali below, Negaduck fell into the sea with a big splash! Once the "Disney Afternoon" villains saw that Crane had defeated their captain, they gave up the fight. They decided to follow Negaduck and abandon ship. It was difficult for the "Disney Afternoon" villains to keep up with their captain, however, Negaduck was swimming very fast trying to escape the hungry aligator! Back on the ship, everyone cheered for Crane. They were surprised to hear him give orders to cast off. "Where are we going?" Viper asked him. "I'm taking you home," Crane told her. At Crane's command, Bijou happily sprinkled the pirate ship with golden pixie dust to make it fly! Soon the children were back in the nursery. They knelt by their window and watched the magical ship sail off into the starry sky. As they waved good-bye, Viper, Pixie, and Dixie knew they would never forget their adventures with Master Crane. Category:Read Along Stories